New Life
by PainLasts4Ever
Summary: Tokio Hotel story. Bill and Tom Kaulitz are young kids who move and have to go to a new school. At the new school trouble starts, how will it end. Read and Review? Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

**First off: So, this is a story I wrote last year for my English class. This was supposed to be child story. I read it to first graders :D I couldn't help myself and I used Bill Kaulitz and Tom Kaulitz in it xD Although in this story they have different last names...hehe...**

**Second off: If your wondering about my story The Baby, I'll udate it in the next month. My laptop is dead, and begot a new computer! :) It takes me about one-two weeks to write a chapter. Do yea! I'm gonna start writing it! YEA! Sorry for making you wait. I'm sorry. XD**

**Third off: Blood on the Dance Floor is great, although...Their songs are so perverted xD**

**Four off: So is Brokencyde...**

**Fifth off: I love Tokio Hotel and Black Veil Brides**

**Finally: I don't own Tokio Hotel -_-**

New Beginnings

It was August 20, 2010 when twin brothers got on a plane that would take them from New York to Los Angeles. There they would begin a new chapter in their life with their dad.

When they boarded the plane, Bill, the younger of the two, got scared and wanted to hold his brother's hand. Tom didn't want to hold his brother's hand, so he walked ahead and left his brother behind.

"Tomi, where are you? I'm getting scared," Bill whimpered in a vulnerable voice.

Tom heard the sadness in Bill's voice and started waving his hands in the air to get Bill's attention. He then said, "Bill I'm right here, please don't start crying." Bill then bounced his way over to Tom, with a big grin plastered on his face, plopped down next to him, and gave his twin a big hug.

"Bill I can't breathe," Tom the Twin managed to cough out.

"Oops, I'm sorry Tomi!" Bill exclaimed, with a sheepish grin on his face.

"It's fine. I'm going to sleep. I don't want to be tired when we get to dad's house."

"Okay, I will too then," Bill replied.

Ten billion hours later the twins arrived at the Los Angeles airport and met up with their dad. When Bill spotted his father he bounced up to him and jumped on his back, while Tom calmly walked towards the two.

"HI DADDY!" Bill screamed into his father's ear.

"Hi dad," Tom calmly stated.

"Hello boys. How have you two been? Bill, can you please get off my back?" the twins' tall dad said.

"Good," the twins answered at the same time.

"No, daddy that which you ask for is an impossible task for me to complete," Bill said in a very serious tone.

"Why is that?"

"My watch got stuck to your shirt. I guess you're just going to have to carry me all the way to the car," Bill said in a very innocent voice.

"Okay, I'll give you a piggy back ride back to the car. Tom why are you so quiet?" their dad asked.

"Because, I'm too busy watching Bill put gummy bears in your hair."

"Bill, would never put gummy bears in my hair, right Bill?" Trillions of minutes passed. "Bill, why won't you answer me?" Their dad asked.

"Bill can't hear you, dad." Tom said with a grin on his face.

"What do you mean he can't hear me?"

"Well, you see while I was telling you that he put gummy bears in your hair, he got off your back and ran to the car." Tom replied while trying to hold in his laughter.

"No wonder my back felt lighter." his dad chuckled.

"No wonder my back felt lighter, is all you have to say? Dad, I'm going to take a wild guess and say that you weren't the brightest crayon in the crayon box were you?"

"Of course I was!" The twins' dad said with laughter showing in his eyes.

"Right, and I'm the King of Unisaurus Island, have a pet lime named lemon, and pokelish people everywhere I go."

"What's a Unisaurus, and what does pokelish even mean?"

"A Unisaurus is a Unicorn and dinosaur combined. Pokelish means poking people on their side causing them to laugh, duh. I guess it is true what Bill said about you."

"What did Bill say about me?" he asked.

"He said that your and old mold," and with that said Tom ran to his dad's car and got in the backseat with Bill.

Ten quadrillion hours passed when their dad finally came into view with twenty zillion luggage bags. "Bill, Tom can one of you help me?" he asked.

"Nope, let's go home," the twins said at the same time.

"Okay, I just finished putting all the bags in the back of the car," their dad said. "When we get home we'll have supper, then you guys can head up to your rooms and unpack. Tomorrow you guys will be attending the James Weathering Private School. Your teacher's name is Mrs. Lyndon; her room number is eighty-nine."

When they got home, the dad saw that his sons' had fallen asleep; he then carried the twins up to their rooms. He wished them good night and walked back downstairs.

"Bill, Tom wake up! You need to get ready for school. You have one hour to get ready," their dad yelled from the kitchen.

"Okay! We're coming hold your llamas." The twins yelled at the same time.

Fifteen quadrillion hours later the boys and their father headed off to school. When they got to the school, the boys said good-bye to their father.

Bill and Tom were so amazed at how humongous it was. After gazing at the school for five billion minutes they headed towards the office. After getting their scheduled they went to go find their class, but then got lost because Tom wouldn't ask anyone for help.

"I'm going to ask them for help," Bill said pointing to two girls, one had red hair and the other had brown.

Bill then walked over to them and asked "Do you two know where room eighty-nine is?"

"Yeppers, that's where we're headed, you can fallow us if you'd like to. By the way are you new?" the red headed girl asked.

"Thank you and yes my brother Tom Benedict," Bill said pointing to Tom, "and I are both new. My name is Bill Benedict by the way. What are your names?"

"My name is Lucy Luck and my sister's name is Blaze Branch. Now let's head to class," The girl said.

When they got to the class room the bell had just rung and the teacher told Bill and Tom to introduce themselves and then take a seat. Bill sat down next to Lucy and Tom sat next to Blaze.

When the bell rang for lunch the boys followed Lucy and Blaze to the lunchroom and sat with them at a table. Then a very mean looking boy walked up to their table and sneered to Bill "Why are you here? No one wants you here. Your hair is so weird, and why are you wearing a black sweater? It's hot outside. Are dumb or do you just want attention?" the boy asked

"No," Bill whimpered out. He started cry, so Lucy went by him.

"Hey don't say that to my little brother!" Tom yelled at the boy.

"Yeah, Brad why don't you just go hang out with your friends." Blaze sneered back at Brad. With that said Brad walked away.

"Bill don't cry. Brad is just a big bad bully," Lucy said to him as she tried to calm him down. "Don't listen to him. We're your friends forever, and we'll always stand by your side, and stand up for you."

"Yeah, friends forever," Tom and Blaze said together with big grins on their faces.

They four friend then headed back to class. School was about to end and Mrs. Lyndon told them to write a poem about their friends for tomorrow.

At home Bill worked on his poem for a billion hours, while Tom only took a couple of minutes to finish his.

When they got tot school Mrs. Lyndon had each student read their poem. When I was time for Bill to read his poem he was so happy. "My poem's title is My Friend forever," he said and began reading his poem,

"Tom is my twin,

He is my best friend,

He is always here,

Never there

Stands by my side,

Helps me hold my head up high,

He knows my pain and happiness,

Helps me through each day and night,

He is my friend for life,

My friend forever,

Now I just met Lucy yesterday,

I know though that she is kind and caring,

She is loyal and sharing,

She never lets anyone be down

She helps them get off the ground

She is my friend for life,

My friend forever

I met Blaze yesterday too,

From that I know this,

She is independent and strong,

She makes you feel like you belong,

She stands up for you,

She doesn't care what people say,

So she's able to say bugaboo,

Every day,

She is my friend for life,

My friend forever."

While heading back to his desk Brad tripped him, and Bill landed flat on his face. Tom told the teacher what Brad did but she didn't believe him so she didn't do anything. Later that day Brad pushed Bill down and made fun of his clothes, but luckily Blaze, Lucy, and Tom were there to defend him,

Brad kept on bulling Bill for weeks and weeks. More and more weeks went by and Bill got sadder and sadder. Tom, Lucy, and Blaze also got sadder with Bill and told him that, "Misery loves company." One day he was only as funny as a duck on a winter morning and that was the day Tom, Lucy, and Blaze decided to make Bill stand up for himself.

Bill said yes and the next day he went up to Brad and told him to stop picking on him. Brad then said, "Why should I?"

"Because we will always be here to stand up for Bill and we will always be here to share his misery," the three friends said while appearing behind Bill, "and if you don't we'll tell the teacher and this time she will believe us because Mrs. Lyndon is right here too.

The next day Brad stopped teasing Bill and stayed away from him. Lucy, Tom, and Blaze cam up to Bill and gave him a big group hug and, "Misery loves company, but as long as you have friends you will always find a way to be happy again." They were so happy that the four friends threw a candy war in celebration. Bill got happier and happier, and so did Lucy, Tom, and Blaze.

Years passed and Lucy, Bill, Tom, and Blaze stayed friends. In those years they shared their pain and happiness with each other. One day when they met up to get some ice-cream Bill, Tom, Lucy, and Blaze said, "Misery loves Company, but happiness and joy love company even more," at the same time. Bill then dropped his ice-cream, and stole Tom's, which caused the four friends to burst out laughing.


	2. IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!

**IMPORTANT! **

**Attention, Attention (see what I did there, hint FIR) anyways, this story might get taken down by Fanfictoin! Yeah! Isn't that just peachy?! I've been waiting for this since I first put a story on here! Yeah! Dream come true! Thanks! Okay…I'm done with the sarcasm...for now. Time to get real. Real serious.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**Here's the deal. Someone warned me about one of my stories going against the Fanfiction rules, because they use real people, and I'm guessing they'll be reporting it soon if they already haven't.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**I refuse to change the characters and whatnot to make it right for this sight, so yup, expect the worst. **

**This means, they might be taken down, and I might get banned.**

**=D (note the sarcasm in my typed smile)**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT! <strong>

**I'm sorry, but I will not be reposting them if they do get taken down. I'm not going to risk having them taken down again. I just don't want to deal with people hounding me about them being against the Fanfiction rules and blah, blah, blah.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**As some of you may have noticed, my community no longer has stories in it. I couldn't figure out how to delete it, so that's what I had to do. **

**Once I figure out how to delete it, it will be DELETED.**

**My forum will also be deleted soon.**

* * *

><p><strong>*****IMPORTANT! IMPORTANT! VERY IMPORTANT! SUPER IMPORTANT!**<strong>

**I've sent all you, all the ones that had PM available, a message telling you where you can find this story and all my other stories. If somehow I missed you, or you don't have PM activated, here's the information:**

**I HAVE A WATTPAD. YOU CAN FIND ALL MY STORIES ON THERE.**

**My WATTPAD: DevourTheWatermelon**

**w w .c o m (back slash) user (backslash) DevourTheWatermelon**

**If that doesn't work, go to my profile, and the link should be at the top, just copy and paste it to the URL thingy.**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**Also, the first chapter of The Baby is on BVB Fiction.c o m**

**I hope to get more of it on there soon.**

**My BVBFiction: DevourTheWatermelon**

* * *

><p><strong>IMPORTANT!<strong>

**If by chance, my stories don't get taken down, I will NOT UPDATE! Sorry.**

**I will not delete my account. If one day it vanishes, it was probably deleted by FF. **

**If my stories do get taken down, you can still PM me and stuff, unless I get banned or something like that.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>THANK YOU! <strong>_

_**I'd like to thank all you have read/put my stories on your alerts/favorites. You guys and gals made my Fanfiction experience wonderful. You are the ones that made me want to continue writing, and for that I will always be grateful. You are also the ones that kept me on this website for so long, I would've left sooner, but I stayed for you all. **_

_**I'm so sorry and I regret all of this this happening. I should've been sneakier(kidding)…I wish I could stay on here longer, but that's probably not going to happen. I'm almost 189% sure that all my stories will be taken down by FF. You can find me on wattpad, though.**_

_**Again, thank you. I hope to hear from you all again, sometime. **_

_**Bye. **_

_**~Nidia (a.k.a PainLasts4Ever)**_


End file.
